


Belief Goes A Long Way

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I found hope in the back of a closet, written by a child's hand on pieces of parchment, yellowed and old. I've never seen that kind of belief." - Close The Distance, Go Radio





	Belief Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding to this one, but decided against it, so it's being posted now.

Yuri frowned at the writing on the paper. He couldn't read it - it was Japanese, and while he was improving on understanding it when it was spoken, reading it was completely different.

He wasn't sure why he felt this was so important to read, it looked old and pretty much worthless.

But instead of setting it aside, back where he'd found it hidden in the closet in the room that he was staying in at the Hasetsu inn that Yuuri's family owned, he stood and headed to find someone to translate it for him.

Eventually, he came across Mari. He hesitated before he spoke, drawing her attention.

"Can I help you, Yurio?"

And oh, he still hated that nickname, but instead of fighting it, he held out the yellowed paper. "Translate this?"

Mari took the paper with a confused frown before it softened out to a fond smile. "Where'd you find this?"

"It was in the closet in the room I'm staying in," Yuri said, looking away with a scowl.

Mari hummed softly, and didn't question why Yuri wanted it translated. Instead, she set it down on the table between them and spoke, her eyes locked onto the blond Russian.

"It says, 'I'm going to be better than I am today, and soon. I have to be, I'll make them proud'."

Yuri looked over at her in surprise before his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Mari just gave an amused laugh. "It's old, Yurio. Yuuri wrote this when he was a kid, still learning to skate."

Yuri sat back in surprise. This was _Yuuri's_? He looked at the paper in surprise.

"He doesn't think he's managed yet, you know. It's why he's so anxious, I think. Because he's so focused on making others proud, he's forgotten why he started skating to begin with." Mari said, frowning at the paper. "If I teach you to write something in Kanji, will you write it and deliver it to him at Ice Castle?"

Yuri didn't ask what she was planning, just nodded in agreement.

* * *

  
They sat there together for a long while, pouring over paper.

When he finally got around to actually handing it to Yuuri, all of what he'd learned finally sunk in.

Yuuri stood against the wall of the rink, panting slightly from his skating. He'd been pushing himself again, Yuri could tell.

"Katsudon!"

Yuuri looked up at him as he approached, blinking in surprise when a folded paper was shoved in his face.

But he still took it and unfolded it to read. "What's this?" he asked as his fingers worked.

Yuri watched the Japanese man read what was on the paper and immediately go red and wide eyed.

He knew what it read - he'd asked as he wrote it, curious despite himself.

And so, Yuri recited it, his words holding more meaning than he thought he'd ever have in a situation like this. "We're all proud of you, you've come so far. You're loved, so stop screaming to be heard and be you."

"You didn't write this." Yuuri said immediately, looking at the boy in front of him with wide eyes.

Yuri gave an amused hum. "Actually, I did. Your sister helped me. It's from your whole family and...and me."

The next moment found Yuuri off the ice and hugging the blond, getting displeased sputters from him.

After a moment, though, he felt him relax and return the hug, hands pressing against the small of his back firmly, as if he were going to disappear.

"Thank you."


End file.
